Backwards
by Litfreak89
Summary: Harry has survived the last battle, but after waking up, very little is as he remembers, including his relationship with a certain brunette. Can he get everything straightened out?
1. Confusion

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_A/N: Alrighty, I've pretty much blanked out on my "Potter Experiment," but I'm not abandoning it because, who knows? I might have sudden inspiration later on down the road. This will hopefully be a short one…let's see!_

* * *

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. _What the hell?_

The raven-haired boy looked around and took in his surroundings. Orange paint screamed at his throbbing head.

_I'm at the Burrow? In Ron's room? Why?_ The last thing Harry remembered was being pissed in Hogsmeade about a week after the last battle with Voldemort. _What time is it?_

Hearing a rustling at the door, then a knock, Harry scratchily called out, "Come in." Molly Weasley poked her head through the door and smiled slightly.

"Look who decided to join the world of the living." The matriarch of the Weasley clan allowed her body to follow her head and entered the room. "We've all been worried about you, especially those two outside." Nodding her head towards the door, she walked to Harry's bedside. As she served him a bowl of stew and fresh bread, Molly kept talking about her morning. Finally, Harry stopped her.

"How long have I been out of it?"

Molly furrowed her brow. "Well, Ron and Neville brought you in about three yesterday morning. Figured you had finally drunk your limit and needed to sleep it off. However, when you didn't wake yesterday, I called in Madam Pomphrey, who examined you and claimed your core was weakened by the battle and you had finally collapsed. She gave you a few potions and said you'd be up by today, and she was right." Molly smiled again as she handed the boy his glasses. "How do you feel?"

Harry thought about it. "Actually, not too bad. I'm a bit tired, but not extremely so." Catching a whiff of the stew in front of him, he laughed, hearing his stomach growl. "I'm honestly starving though."

Molly finished setting his tray up, then she left with the promise to tell his friends he was ok.

Just as he was finishing the last of his meal, he heard footsteps on the stairs outside his, or rather, Ron's, room.

"Harry!" A vision of brown hair ran in and stopped just short of jumping on him. Thank God Hermione had the foresight to think before she jumped.

However, Ron lacked such common sense at times and threw all six feet of himself onto the bed. Harry grimaced as he heard Mrs. Weasley's bowl hit the floor and crash. Ron turned as red as his hair.

"Oops."

"_RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WAS THAT MY GOOD BOWL I HEARD BREAK?"_

"Shit," Ron muttered, and he took out his wand and waved it, quickly pulling the pieces together just as his mother flew in the door. He smiled at her, handing her the bowl. "All fixed, Mum."

Molly Weasley just shook her head and took the bowl from her son, and she reached over and cleaned the rest of the mess quickly. "Now, no more horseplay. Let Harry rest up. Hermione, you can stay; Ron, come help me."

Ron followed his mother out, murmuring something about the justice of a so-called hero still having to listen to his mum. Hermione sat on the bed, laughing.

"He'll never change, will he, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "You wouldn't have him any other way, would you?" The bespectacled hero looked closely at his best friend.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Harry. "No more than you would."

"Oh, I think you care a bit more than I do."

The brown-haired girl looked confused. "What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry's brain threw out warning signals, which he wisely heeded. "During the last battle…I just assumed you and Ron…"

Hermione looked at Harry strangely. "Are you truly feeling okay, Harry? There has never been anything between me and Ronald. I think he had a crush on me fourth year, maybe I returned the sentiment a while, but he backed off peacefully sixth year when we got together. Said he didn't want to intrude." Hermione ran a hand over Harry's forehead, feeling for fever. "Maybe we came in too soon."

Harry shook his head. "Wait…WE'RE together?"

His best friend…ah….girlfriend looked a bit hurt. "Why is that so hard to believe, Harry? What do YOU remember?"

"Well…I remember you and Ron flirting and all during fifth and sixth year, you being extremely hurt when he began dating Lavender, us going on the horcrux hunt seventh year, and then you two kissing in the middle of the battle. I was with Ginny sixth year, but I broke up with her to go with you guys."

Hermione looked confused. "You and Ginny? The same Ginny who died second year from Tom Riddle's diary?"

Harry jumped up. "DIED? I saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets that year! Stopped Riddle from coming back that way."

"Harry, that's HOW Riddle came back. He was more powerful than ever. Thankfully, Neville finished him off after we destroyed his horcruxes…"

"Neville? God, Hermione. I need a full history lesson from the last seven years, I guess. I don't remember any of this the way you describe."

Harry barely glimpsed a tear in Hermione's eye. "So, you don't remember ANYTHING? Not even us."

He shook his head, but grabbed Hermione's hand. "Hermione, I don't remember us like that." At her deep intake of breath, he squeezed it. "However, I couldn't be more happy. I fell for you during the hunt, but I didn't say anything because of you and Ron. I had resigned myself to a bachelor's life, living my years out alone." Hermione's smile came back full-force, and Harry smiled. "You've been there for me, apparently in both of our last few years, and I know if anyone can, you can figure out what's wrong with me."

Hermione nodded. "Harry, I remember our first date, even though we didn't know that's what it was. Ron was with Lavender, and we were left to go to Hogsmeade together. You thought I was upset, so you took me to the bookstore, we got some candy, and then we walked to the Shrieking Shack. We sat outside in the cool and talked for hours, finally hurrying back when darkness fell. Just outside the gate, you stopped me and told me you had had a wonderful time with me and that you were glad Ron had bailed on us. You began stammering, then you hurriedly kissed me on the cheek and led me to our rooms."

Harry leaned back on the bed, keeping Hermione's hand in his. "Hermione, I wish I could remember that. Maybe with your help, we can figure this out. Too bad Dumbledore isn't here…"

Hermione scowled. "That old coot? He can stay in Azkaban for all I care."

"Azka—you know, never mind. I just need to hear all of this at once. Think the rest of the family can help?"

Hermione nodded. "They wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. The Weasleys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"So…" Hermione could see Ron's wheels turning. "You don't remember the last few years like we do?" The whole family sat around Harry and Hermione quietly, taking in what was being said.

Harry's ears turned red and he stammered, "I—I don't know. I may not remember my entire _life_ the way everyone else does. That's what I'm trying to find out now."

Molly spoke up. "Why don't you tell us what—"

"MUM! Where's that crazy brother of mine? He left me at the shop…"

Hermione turned to see Harry's eyes widened and fill with tears. "Fred?"

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry turned to his girlfriend and whispered, "I just saw Fred…" He shook his head. "Never mind. Not my history anymore, right?" He tried to smile. However, Molly had spotted him.

"Maybe we should get started. Tell us what you know of your life. Fred! Come in here and sit down for a bit."

After everyone got settled, Harry began his tale, beginning with his parents' deaths and Voldemort's demise. Hermione was horrified to hear of his life with his uncle and aunt, but she was relieved to hear that they and Ron were friends, even in Harry's past. He went into details that she knew were hurting Harry, especially the deaths of Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and even Dumbledore. Surprisingly, he was even a bit hurt by Snape's death.

"But Harry," Arthur was confused, "how did you get from there to here? When did you travel here, if that's what happened?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm certain it has something to do with the war, my magic depleting, or something. I just can't pinpoint what." He smiled over to Hermione. "Lucky I'm dating the smartest witch of our generation, huh?" Hermione felt her face heat up after that. Harry continued, "I just need to know what I'm missing right now. Fill in my blank spaces."

Fred, looking a bit shell-shocked from finding out that he had been killed in Harry's past, nodded soberly. "I think we can do that."

Hermione began. "You were born July 31, 1980, to James and Lily Potter. Together with Neville's parents, they were hidden and put under the Fidelis charm, and they made Sirius the Secret Keeper. They had considered making Remus or Peter Pettigrew the Keeper, but they knew Remus already had his own troubles, and they had suspicions about Peter. Turns out they were correct."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What made Peter suspicious, and why didn't they see it in my timeline?"

"Who knows? I've heard tale that they were warned by someone, but they never told who told them. Anyway, Voldemort sent his lackeys after Sirius, but luckily, Sirius stayed in his animagus form while he was out and about. No one ever tracked him."

"Well, how was Voldemort defeated?"

Hermione smiled. "Patience, love. One night around the Christmas after your first birthday, Voldemort did find you and your parents, but he did not realize that yours and Neville's parents had placed blood wards around your home, and when he crossed them, he was decimated. No one saw him again until after our second year."

Molly picked up the story here. "Your parents fought off the remaining Death Eaters, and immediately, Dumbledore came in, wand waving, like he knew what was going to happen. Little did we know, he did."

"Blood wards? I thought they can only be created by sacrifice. That's how my mom unknowingly protected me last time, and that's why I had to go live with Aunt Petunia."

"That's what Dumbledore was counting on." Arthur continued the story. "However, your mother and Alice Longbottom researched and found that they could actually create the wards with just a drop of blood from each of them and the right spell. Anyone without theirs or your fathers' blood would have dropped dead, including any of their friends. Thankfully, only Voldemort found them."

Harry sat silently for a moment. "So, my parents…they're alive? I didn't grow up at the Dursleys?"

Hermione took over. "They are, as are the Longbottoms. However, they're all out of the country at the moment rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. We don't want a repeat of the last few years."

The brunette took in the love of her life, the reason she had gone on the run for the last year. The news that his parents were alive was hitting him hard.

"And Sirius? Remus? Tonks?"

Hermione smiled. "Alive and well. As is Teddy."

Harry still looked wary. "Who did we lose then? We can't have gotten out of the war unscathed."

Ron spoke up. "Um, well, Flitwick didn't make it. Voldemort still killed Snape, but this time it was because he found out he was a traitor earlier on. Draco Malfoy…"

"And Ginny. She was the first major causality of this war," Molly inserted. Harry nodded slowly then looked up again.

"Dumbledore?"

Hermione felt the rage build in her again. "Is where he deserves to be."

* * *

Harry knew the Dumbledore of his memory was a manipulative old coot. However, he felt no hatred toward the former headmaster, just sadness at being deceived all those years. The way Hermione's face went red, however, told Harry that this Albus was a horse of a different color.

Hermione began, "You said that your Dumbledore kept you prisoner throughout the summers, and subjected not only you, but your whole school to danger each year." When Harry nodded, she continued, "Our Albus had no reason to keep you locked away; you had your parents, so he couldn't be your magical guardian. Voldemort didn't attack you or Neville directly, but because the wards were created with the intent of protecting you two, it was up to you two to stop him when he came back. You both were "The Chosen Ones," not just you. You both grew up with perfectly normal parents, learned magic at a young age, and were completely aware of both worlds. So, because you didn't come to Hogwarts "broken," Dumbledore made it his purpose to make both of your lives hell, including putting Ginny in harm's way and allowing Riddle to return through the diary."

Harry was putting pieces together in his head. "So it was Dumbledore's fault that Ginny was killed?"

"That was only one death in his quest for power." Molly was seething.

"Power? He already _had_ power. What more could he want?"

"Although he was powerful, he was already under suspicion for his involvement in the attempted murder of yours and Neville's parents, not to mention you two. I truly think he expected that night to go exactly as you had described it had in your experience. However, whatever power you answer to saved all of your lives that night."

"Harry," Hermione grabbed his hands, "Dumbledore wanted you two killed before you could kill Voldemort as you were prophesied to do. When you were saved that night with your parents, he had to figure out how to control you to do as he wished before killing you off himself, or rather, hiring someone to do it for him."

Albus wanted him dead. "Why exactly was he sent to Azkaban?"

Hermione shook her head. "He ran out of patience."


	3. Dumbledore

_A/N: SORRY! It's been a crazy year! I've been teaching AP Literature, looking for a new job, getting married, and adjusting to married life! My creative juices have been lacking, but the boredom that is called being state test hall monitor at my school stirred enough to crank out a new chapter of "Backward." I'm still working on my other story, but this one came first. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

In a cell in faraway Azkaban, Albus Dumbledore was squatting in the corner of his living space, writing in some archaic language on the floor. As of yet, the dementors had kept a close eye on the ex-headmaster, but Albus knew his time was close.

_Maybe this is the correct spell…_ Dumbledore had birthed an idea that, to him, seemed pretty ingenious, if he did say so himself. Now, he just had to remember the spell and somehow get Fawkes to cooperate. He had a feeling that his beloved phoenix had long deserted him; however, if the spell went according to plan, Fawkes wouldn't have much of a choice in the matter.

_Harry Potter will pay for this. He took my glory, my power, from me. He will pay._

* * *

Harry jerked awake, his body covered in sweat and…hair? Grown, frizzy curls bathed him in the pale moonlight. He then realized that he and Hermione (his girlfriend!) had fallen asleep on the Weasleys' sofa. Everyone else had made his or her way to bed hours earlier.

Hermione shifted in her sleep and looked up, her brown eyes blurry from sleep. "Harry, you okay, love? You startled me."

Harry shook his head to empty the cobwebs. "Sorry, Hermione. Just a feeling…kind of like a dream."

His girlfriend cocked her head to the side. "Good or bad?"

He shrugged. "Just uncomfortable."

Hermione snugged even closer. "It's no wonder. You've had quite the last few days. I'm sure the news about Dumbledore has come as a shock to you."

"Yes and no. My Dumbledore wasn't exactly evil, but he was manipulative. He was like a puppeteer, and I, along with many others, were just marionettes on strings."

"I would have preferred that man over this Albus."

Harry maneuvered and faced Hermione. "What did he do, Hermione? What sent Albus Dumbledore to Azkaban?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "You sure you want to get into this at this hour?"

"Positive."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a man who craved only one thing: power. He would have tried anything to gain this power, including killing anyone—child or adult—in his path.

According to a veratiserum-induced interview (or interrogation…whichever you prefer), Dumbledore admitted to the following story:

Tom Riddle was a favorite student of Dumbledore during the younger's time at Hogwarts. When the Chamber of Secrets was breached, Albus knew exactly who was to blame. However, out of fear of losing the brightest student Hogwarts had seen in centuries, Dumbledore had instead chosen to help Riddle lay the blame at the feet of none other but Reubus Hagrid, the school's lovable, inept half-giant. Hagrid protested, but with brilliant Riddle and his enabler fighting against him, Hagrid never had a chance. To cover himself and to buy Hagrid's loyalty, Dumbledore publically stood behind the half-giant and gave him a job as groundskeeper at the school.

When Riddle left Hogwarts, he only stayed away long enough to perfect his skills. He delved into the world of dark magic, finding his niche easily. When he came back to Hogwarts looking for a position teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dumbledore knew that he would lose his position as Headmaster if he hired Riddle, so he and Riddle sat down and made a plan. Little did Tom know, Dumbledore was playing for both sides of the battle for control. After Tom left, proclaiming that the position of Defense professor was forever cursed, Dumbledore made sure it stayed that way. He would help Tom rise to power as Lord Voldemort (Albus still didn't care for the name), building fear in the Wizengamot and the school. Albus would also scout out potential supporters for Riddle, contacting him as soon as he thought they were ready. The headmaster struck gold when Lucius Malfoy and his friends were sorted into Slytherin.

However, Dumbledore also benefitted from Gryffindor's newest members that year. James Potter, Sirius Black (a Black in Gryffindor…who knew?), and Remus Lupin, as well as Lily Evans, gave him a great feeling about his plan _against_ Voldemort. The upcoming Dark Lord had begun causing problems in the area, and people were turning to Dumbledore for guidance. Once both sides were ready, he sent them into battle.

Severus Snape proved to be a perfect double agent. His love for Lily caused him to want to work for Dumbledore and protect her, especially since the prophecy was revealed. Both Potters and the Longbottoms fit the prophecy. It was only a matter of time before Tom Riddle knew. Of course, who else should tell him but the one who heard it from Trelawney's mouth himself? Not Snape, but Dumbledore made sure to let the Dark Lord know that he had two children who could be his downfall. Of course, Voldemort, Voldemort reacted just as Albus had hoped, and he began tracking the families.

Dumbledore then went to both the Potters and Longbottoms, suggesting that they hide. What he didn't know was that they had already grown suspicious of him and had not taken his advice. He had told them to hide separately with Peter Pettigrew and himself as secret keepers. He knew of Wormtail's devotion to Riddle, so he would be able to report to Voldemort himself. However, to his dismay, by the time he went to place the Fidelus charm, the two families had already hidden, and no one, not even the almighty Dumbledore knew where they were.

Finally, on October 30th, after Harry and Neville had turned one, Snape received word that Voldemort knew the whereabouts of the two families. Wormtail had spied Lily sneaking back home after running out and grabbing a couple of items from the market. The password to the Fidelus was dropped in the bushes, and the rat picked it up and contacted the Dark Lord immediately. What he didn't know was that the families had planned for Peter to find them all along. The Potters and Longbottoms had grown tired of waiting and counting on Dumbledore to "take care" of everything. They knew their blood wards would hold.

Dumbledore apparated to Godric's Hollow just as Voldemort was pulverized by the wards. The headmaster hid until the wards were lowered, then he appeared to the families. His plan had been ruined. He had wanted to have Rom and his followers destroy the two families, leaving only one of the boys alive to be "chosen." The child would then turn to him later on and would help him destroy Voldemort's horcruxes, killing both the Dark Lord and the kid in the process.

He made sure the families were "safe," then issued an order to locate the rest of the Deatheaters.

* * *

The sun was rising just as Hermione finished up this part of Harry's backstory. She ran her hand through his moppy head of hair. "Harry…how are you?"

Harry straightened out his furrowed brow. "Not sure. I mean, I'm glad the old coot is in Azkaban, but it just pisses me off. How could he get away with all of this for so long?"

Hermione shrugged. "And he's not even in Azkaban yet in my story. He still has a few years to go."

"Well, let's pick up the story later. Come here." Harry pulled Hermione closer and kissed her gently. He couldn't believe this brilliant girl was his, and he intended to keep her for as long as he lived.

The next day was better for Harry. Molly had sent an owl the evening before, letting James and Lily know what had happened to Harry. That morning, the Potters' owl, whom the Weasleys were caring for, had brought a response. Harry took the note from Brigand and read the precise script he instinctively knew as his mother's:

_Harry,_

_ We are closing in on the last of Voldemort's Deatheaters, and then we'll be on our way to you. It breaks my heart that, in your mind, you've had to endure loss your entire life. I hate that you've had to live without us all of this time. I also hate that you've had to watch your friends die. You're such a strong wizard, but one can only take so much. Your father and I will be there in a couple of days, and we'll help you figure this out. Keep Hermione close. She hasn't let you down before, and I can't see her deserting you now!_

_ Love always, _

_ Mum_

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he read the last two words on the paper. He felt Hermione's arms slip around him.

"Happy, love?"

He turned to look at her. "Couldn't be happier."


End file.
